headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/South Sudan
Appearance - South Sudan looks like dark skin, with orangey eyes, and a wicked smile, small ears, and pointy nose, yellow hair. When he activates his power, his hat does not fall off, and his eyes glow green, he levitates in the air, and causes a large circular green explosion that will do 10 damage and poison the enemy if hit by it. Every 4 seconds, he will light 5 skulls on green fire, and throw them up in the air. Then they will fall back down and he will hit them through the air at the enemy. They each deal 4 damage and melt the enemy. Powers - Power 1 ( air power ) This power is called Skull Serenade. He will get one skull and hold it in his hand. It will light on green fire. Then he will throw it up into the air. It will split into 4 different parts and fall back down. He will hit them one at a time at the enemy. They explode when htey hit. The first will do 2 damage, the second 3, the third 4, and if the fourth hits, it will sink into the ground and come up as a full skeleton that will punch the enemy twice, each dealing 2 damage then it will explode and explode the enemy for 5 seconds dealing 10 damage. Power 2 ( ground power ) This power is called Skull Barrage. South Sudan will set his hand on green fire. Then he will rush forward and hit the enemy, dealing 8 damage. Then he will flip back to the middle of the stadium and jump up. He will shoot a total of 15 explosive green fire skulls, that each deal 3 damage. The 14th one contains the ball and if hit by it the enemy will melt. Power 3 ( counterattack ) This power is called Tornado of Skulls. He will get a total of 20 skulls and throw them into his mouth. Then he will become a massive green glowing skeleton beast. Then he will charge up a green fireblast and shoot a green lazer at the opponent that contains the ball. It will deal 20 - 25 damage. If hit by it without power acctivated, enemy will turn into a skeleton and colapse. Power 4 ( air power / behind half ) This power is called Skull Serenade 2. He will do the same as the other Skull Serenade, except after that, he will raise 3 skeletons from the dead out of the ground. They will run toward the enemy. The last one contains the ball. The first will do a punch that does 3 damage, the next does the same, but the last punches the enemy 10 times rapidly each dealing 1 damage, and then punch him into the ground for 4 seconds. Power 5 ( ground power / behind half ) This power is called Skull Barrage 2. South Sudan will do everything the same as in Skull Barrage, except he won't rush forward and flip back. Instead, he will stay where he is and throw 20 explosive green fire balls. The 19 contains the ball. Unlock Requirements - To unlock South Sudan, you must complet fight mode 28 times with 7 characters. Hat - He will wear a skull hat that will glow green every 8 seconds and then a skeleton will appear under the opponent and pull him into the ground for 4 seconds dealing 8 damage. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas